Nikki Heat
Nikki Heat ist die elfte Episode der dritten Staffel von Castle. Castles Roman "Heat Wave" wird verfilmt und Hollywoods heißte Darstellerin Natalie Rhodes taucht bei Beckett auf, um sie zu beobachten und einen besseren Einblick in den Charakter der Nikki Heat zu bekommen. Während eines Falls geht Natalie jedoch zu weit und verwandelt sich in ein genaues Ebenbild von Beckett, sehr zu deren Missfallen. Handlung Castle sieht sich das Bewerbungsvideos von Natalie Rhodes an, die den Charakter von Nikki Heat in der Verfilmung seines Buchs darstellen soll. Doch er ist mit der Schauspielerin nicht zufrieden. Bevor er sich jedoch darüber noch mehr aufregen kann, ruft Beckett an und bittet ihn zu einem neuen Fall. Als er am Tatort ankommt, trifft er dort zunächst auf Ryan, der ihm aufgeregt einen Verlobungsring zeigt, den er seiner Freundin Jenny geben will. Castle und Beckett haben unterschiedliche Ansichten, wie er um ihre Hand anhalten sollte, was Ryan noch nervöser macht. Die Tote stellt sich schnell als Stacey Collins heraus, eine Partnervermittlerin. Sie wurde nach einer Attacke auf einem Zaun aufgespießt, jedoch wurde ihr nichts gestohlen. Zeitpunkt des Todes war zwischen 22 und 23 Uhr, nach einer Party, die zu Stacys Ehren gefeiert wurde. Die Ermittlungen werden schließlich unterbrochen, als Natalie Rhodes persönlich am Tatort auftaucht. Beckett erklärt dem empörten Castle, dass Natalie sie darum gebeten hat, ihr über die Schulter schauen zu dürfen, damit sie mehr über den Charakter Nikki Heat lernen kann.Castle ist nicht damit einverstanden, dass Natalie bei den Ermittlungen dabei ist, doch Beckett macht keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie die Schauspielerin mag und die Abwechslung genießt. Sie nimmt Natalie mit zum Verhör der Eheleute, die mit auf der Party waren. Esposito und Ryan sind derweil im Büro von Stacy, wobei Ryan es immer noch nicht fassen kann, wie unbeholfen er sich Natalie verhalten hat. Er erklärt, dass sie auf seiner Liste der fünf Celebrities steht, mit der man einen Seitensprung haben dürfte. Julie Taylor, die Angestellte von Stacy, taucht schließlich auf und berichtet, dass das Stacys Unternehmen vor dem finanziellen Ruin steht, weil Stacy seit zwei Monaten immer wieder Kunden abweist. Doch sie weist auch darauf hin, dass Stacy erst gestern mit ihrem Freund, Brad Williams, Schluss gemacht hat und dieser auch deswegen von der Party ausgeladen worden ist. Allerdings wurde sein Wagen in der Nähe der Party gesehen. Während Beckett Brad verhört, unterhält sich Castle mit Natalie. Diese ist fasziniert von Beckett, gibt jedoch frei heraus zu, dass sie das Buch "Heat Wave" nicht gelesen hat und lediglich das Drehbuch kennt. Brad berichtet Beckett, dass Stacy vor zwei Monaten angefangen hat auf Distanz zu gehen. Er hat sie verfolgt, weil er wissen wollte was los ist und sie mit einem Mann gesehen, der unter ihrem Niveau war. Er hat sie damit konfrontiert, doch sie hat eine Affäre abgestritten. Am Abend ihres Todes hat er sie abgeholt, doch dann bekam sie einen Anruf und ist gleich wieder ausgestiegen. Brad hat danach ein paar Stunden in einer Bar verbracht. Die beiden Frauen verstehen sich sehr gut, was Castle argwöhnisch beobachtet. Auch Ryan, der wieder Tipps für seinen Antrag haben möchte, kann ihn davon nicht ablenken. In einer Kaffeepause berichtet Natalie Beckett von einigen Eigenarten, die sie an Beckett beobachtet hat. Diese Dinge machen Beckett ein wenig nervös, denn sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Natalie sie exakt kopieren wollte. Esposito berichtet unterdessen, dass sie den Mann, mit dem Stacy telefoniert und sich getroffen hat, ein Privatdetektiv namens Duke Jones ist, der bereits einige Vorstrafen hat. Dieser teilt ihnen dann mit, dass er von Stacy angeheuert wurde, um mögliche Klienten zu durchleuchten. Auf dem Rückweg schwärmt Natalie von Nikki Heat als Person. Sie will die Rolle richtig erfassen und ihre Sache gut machen. Damit beeindruckt sie Castle. Das Team durchsucht derweil das Büro von Stacy Collins, weil sie einen Schlüssel gefunden hatten und entdecken in einer Jukebox eine Tasche mit $250.000. Durch Natalie und die ID-Nummer der Tasche finden sie die Inhaberin: Tonya Wellington. Der Klient, der Probleme gemacht hat, war Tonyas Ehemann, Bill Wellington. Und Tonya ist bereits seine dritte Frau. Von den Vorherigen konnte er sich jedoch scheiden lassen, ohne einen Dollar an sie zahlen zu müssen. Bei Tonya war es jedoch anders, denn sie hat eine Klausel in ihrem Ehevertrag, dass ihr 100 Millionen Dollar zustehen, wenn ihr Mann sie betrügt und sie Beweise dafür hat. Die Fotos zeigen Chloe Graves, die eigentlich Greta Morgan heißt und die Assistentin von Duke Jones. Stacy hat Duke beauftragt, Bill Wellington in eine Venusfalle zu locken. Doch Bill war zu dieser Zeit eigentlich in Hong Kong. Esposito berichtet, dass das Büro von Duke komplett leergeräumt ist. Natalie ist derweil tiefer in die Figur von Nikki Heat eingetaucht, so dass sie Beckett perfekt imitieren kann, sogar in Gestik und Stimme. Sie schiebt sich mehr und mehr in den Vordergrund, nimmt Castle den Kaffee ab, den er eigentlich für Beckett besorgt hat und macht damit Beckett verrückt. Dazu kommt noch, dass sie sich Haare färbt und ähnliche Kleidung wie Beckett anzieht, um möglichst authentisch zu wirken. Castle ist von Natalie/Nikki fasziniert und das nutzt diese aus, um an Castle heranzukommen. Sie küsst ihn im Aufzug und Beckett beobachtet sie, während die Beiden das Präsidium verlassen. Am nächste Morgen ist Ryan verzweifelt. Jenny hat herausgefunden, dass er letzten Abend nicht mit Esposito zusammen war, obwohl er ihr dies erzählt hatte, und hat zusätzlich erfahren, dass er momentan mit Natalie zusammenarbeitet. Nun will sie nicht mehr mit ihm reden, dabei war er am Abend bei ihren Eltern. Auch Natalie ist verwirrt und berichtet Beckett, dass mit Castle nicht mit ihr mitgekommen ist. Sie will aber noch mit Castle/Jamerson Rook schlafen, damit ihre Charakterstudie komplett ist. Esposito hat die Spur von Greta aufgenommen, weil sie noch in anderen Hotels Zimmer hatte. Anscheinend haben Stacy und sie nicht nur Bill Wellington betrogen, sondern auch andere Männer reingelegt. Greta wird festgenommen und sie teilt ihnen zwei Namen mit: Scott Donner und Rich Weiss. Letzterer hat ein Alibi, doch Scott Donner war angeblich mit seinem Cousin in einer Bar. Bei der Verhaftung läuft dann nicht alles glatt, denn Scott richtet die Waffe auf sich selbst und will Selbstmord begehen. Stacys Tod war ein Unfall. Er hat sie geschubst und den spitzen Zaun hinter ihr nicht gesehen. Beckett kann ihn, mit Hilfe von Natalie, davon überzeugen, die Waffe abzugeben. Mit der Auflösung des Falls will nun auch Natalie das Team verlassen, auch wenn sie nicht mit "Rook" Sex hatte. Ryan dagegen kann sich mit Jenny versöhnen und macht ihr im Revier, vor Freunden und Kollegen, einen Antrag, den sie annimmt. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala R. Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson als Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Stars *Thomas Calabro als Scott Donner *Stephen Macht als Bill Wellington *Juliana Dever als Jenny O'Malley-Ryan *Randall Batinkoff als Brad Williams *Tymberlee Hill als Julie Taylor *David Parker als Duke Jones *Laura Prepon as Natalie Rhodes *Kelly Thiebaud als Chloe Graves *John L. Curtis als Clerk *Jon Briddell als Richard Weiss *René Ashton als Amelia Weiss *Melody Thomas Scott als Tonya Wellington *Lenny Citrano als Anwalt *James Andrew Walsh als Desperate Man *Juan Alfonso als Delivery Man *Schae Harrison als Uniform Police Cop *Monica Staggs als Stacey Collins Musik *"Flower" - Amos Lee Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S3